zak_stormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Labyrinth of Minotaur/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Clovis: Hurry up, cap'n! If you don't zigzag soon, we're gonna get zapped! Zak: Thanks for the mortal support! I didn't think it was possible to make this storm cloud angry. Lesson learnt! Cece? Cece: Our only chance to lose it is by shifting seas. I'm searching for a vortex. Zak: Hurry! (The Chaos knocks side-by-side) Crogar: Wow! Oo-gah! Crogar not like this ride! Caramba: That's the smartest thing you've said all week! Now stop moving so I can hide, you zetroflon! Oof! (Caramba, in his exoskeleton, accidentally almost get thrown overboard, but he grabs onto the rail of the stern of the Chaos) Aaargh! (The storm cloud zaps at the Chaos' engine, causing the ship to stop) Zak: The Chaos is running out of energy! I'll try to buy us some time! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Aeria! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Aeria.) (Zak, using Calabrass as a shield, blocks a lightning strike, but he gets knocked back) Zak: Ooof! Argh! Scratch that! Just give me an eye that works. I can't see! Caramba: Zak, I think I can guide you. Incoming bolt, Zak! Calabrass: I'm doing it! Ye just hold on tight, that's all! (Calabrass makes Zak run back to the stern) Zak: Oh! Calabrass: Argh! (blocks a few lightning strikes) Turn! (Zak turns to his right and blocks a lightning strike) Ha-ha-ha! Zak: Yes! (to Caramba) See? (He and Calabrass detransform) You can keep your alien hoo-ha. I've got Calabrass. Calabrass: Zak, don't take back control! You turned me blade towards-- (Zak turns around and sees the storm cloud come back. The storm cloud blasts a lightning bolt again, but Zak and Calabrass immediately transform back and blocks it. The lightning bolt reflects back at the cloud, defeating it. However, another blast accidentally hits Caramba's exoskeleton) Caramba: Yeeargh! Zak: Caramba! (The storm cloud screams and it flies away in defeat. The Cs all gathered up to Caramba) Hey, 'Ramba... How's it going? You're not dead, so that's a win, right? Caramba: My exoskeleton is shorted out. The battery is badly wonkyated. But I'm okay. Praise be the Great Calculator! (his exoskeleton shorts out again) Oh! Hey! Zak: Okay is pushing it. What do we need to fix up your exosuit? Caramba: Well, all things consider but I wouldn't say no to a little green crystalite. Cece and Calabrass: Crystalite?! Zak: Wow, a double yell? I guess green crystalite is a big deal? Caramba: And how. The crystalite is a source of sensaxtional energy. Found in the Sea of Dezer. Cece: There is a problem. The only known crystallite mine on the chart belongs to Skullivar. Crystallite powers the Netherwhere. Zak: It won't be the first time we've stole something from Skullivar. Where's the mine? Calabrass: That's the second part of the detail. Zak: Okay, so it's a maze. We have to go through it, then. I don't care. Mazes are fun. Calabrass: What about minotaurs, lad? Do you think they're fun too? Clovis: Oh, look at the size of it! Look at the horns! Zak: They have a minotaur, we have Crogar -same big, same horns. Crogar: Eh? Zak: And besides, I know how the story ends already. Cece: Now you can see into the future? Zak: We totally studied this in school. A big tough guy beats up the minotaur, then he found his way out of the maze by following the thread he laid out on his way in. It was a pretty cool legend. Calabrass: This minotaur here is no legend, my lad. Nobody has manage to overcome him. Zak: That's because nobody wasn't the Seven Cs. Oh, hold on. That sounded a lot cooler in my head. Caramba: Zak's right. We can navigate the labyrinth using a line and I have a crystallite detector -- Yee! (The exoskeleton shorts circuit again, causing him to accidentally zaps at the book) Cece: Oh! Zak: Just detect them from over there, okay? Caramba: Yeah. Yes, yes. Totalactally. Don't w-- (his exoskeleton shorts circuit again) Argh! Don't worry! Zak: Okay, so it's a maze. No biggie. I can fly above it and find what we need. Caramba: I have detected a forcefield covering the maze. If you fly above, you'll get pulverox by lasers! (Zak throws a rock up, revealing the forcefield. Caramba sighs) Definitely no flying. (Zak ties a rope around his waist) Cece: I never realize you were such a strategist, Zak Storm, even if you did burrow your strategy from an old book. Zak: I'll take that a compliment, fish lips. (to Clovis) This is seriously an important job, Clovis. You sure you can handle it? Clovis: Handle it? I'm a master of sitting on the Chaos and unspooling the rope upon which you're hanging the balance of your very lives. Crogar: We're doomed. (Clovis chuckles, as the Cs enter the labyrinth. Suddenly, Caramba's exoskeleton gets short circuit again) Caramba: Argh! Oh! Zak: Caramba! Caramba: False alarm! No proglemic. Everything's fine. Well, almost. I find it a little hard to walk, but let's conquer this maze. Go team! (falls down) Hey! Zak: Caramba, hold up! (He and Crogar helps Caramba's exoskeleton up) Caramba: Oh... (He does a thumb-up, but his exoskeleton hatch screen starts gaining static. A little while later, the Cs all heard a loud roar. Zak gestures to his crew to be prepare to fight. Suddenly, the crew all see an army of skeletons) Crogar: Oh... Zak: We planned for the maze, but not-- Cece: Skullivar's bone heads! Caramba: Err... you go first! Crogar: At last, action for Crogar! Crogar like! (He charges to the skeletons and fight them) Yaargh! Yaa! Wow! Zak: Save some for us, big boy! (He and Cece both help Crogar fight the skeletons) Hya! Haah! (The Cs all walk past the skeletons) We're so boss. Calabrass: Do not underestimate the labyrinth. We are in danger of never getting out of here. Zak: If skulls with no brains can get out of here, we can too, because we have brains. No offense, Cal. (Unbeknownst to everyone, the rope that Zak is wearing have cut off by an edge of the wall. A growl is heard again) Cece: Oh! It is him! (The minotaur walks past them) Zak: It's the minotaur? Hey, big guy! Why do you come here and fight us? Caramba: Bad idea! (A snarl is heard) Calabrass: Maybe he got lost in his own maze. Cece: Unlikely. Crogar: Er... left... or... not left? Caramba: I detect green crystallites over that-- (his exoskeleton shorts circuit again) Yeeargh! Zak: Which way? Caramba: My arm's wonkyated. (points straight) Zak: That way? (Caramba's exoskeleton points at random directions) Caramba: Wait for it! Calabrass: Make up your tiny alien mind! Caramba: Argh! (his exoskeleton falls down) I'm done walking. Sorry. Zak: Caramba! His audio's down. We've got you, buddy. Crogar, carry him. He was gonna say, "Go right". (Zak, Cece, and Crogar, carrying Caramba like a bag, turn right) Caramba: To the left? Er... what did I miss? Cece: A miracle. Zak is doing an exemplary job. (Zak, Cece, and Crogar all see a few crystallites on the wall) Zak: You wanted crystallite? Bam! You're welcome. Caramba: Where? My scanner shows nothing. Calabrass: Yer scanner be broke! No doubt about it! Here be fine pieces of crystal. Caramba: Guys, I'm serious. There's-- (his exoskeleton shorts circuit again) Argh! Nothing. Cece: His battery! Clearly worse than we thought! Zak: We better hurry! I don't want him trapped in a broken exosuit. We'll just dig up some... (The crystallites on the wall all disappear) What?! Cece: The crystallite has disappeared. Amazing! Calabrass: The things you find "Ooh, amazing!", 'tis the labyrinth I told you it's full of tricks! Zak: Minor setback. Crogar, pick up Caramba. We'll go back to the last branch and try the other corridor. Man, I've never been so glad I paid attention in school. (notices the rope have tore off) Uh-oh! Cece: Is it another illusion? Zak: I really hope so. If it isn't, we're lost! (his voice echoes) (Inside Caramba's exoskeleton, he knocks onto the hatch) Caramba: Aaah! By the 15 chins of Vorg! Hello? Friends? Captain Zak? (His exoskeleton shorts circuit again) Aaah! Zak: I'm telling you that we went right, right, left. Cece: I am sure it was port, port, starboard. Crogar: Crogar lost. Calabrass: We're all lost! Zak: If we have some crystallite, we can ask Caramba. Crogar: There. (points at "the way out") Zak: Wow! Crogar, you totally save us! We can get a stronger cable, then we'll hit it again. (Inside the exoskeleton, Caramba is been knocked side-by-side by Crogar's running) Caramba: Oh! Ah! Ow! Gah! (presses a button) Ha-ha! (sees a hole nearby) No! Wait! (The Chaos illusion disappears to reveal that the Cs are about to fall into the hole) Zak: Oh! Look out! (Zak and Cece both stop running, but Crogar doesn't stop in time and he bumps into the two, causing everyone to scream as they're about to fall down into the hole. Caramba's exoskeleton's arm grabs onto the ledge of the hole, and everyone held onto each other) Caramba: Grr... Gah! Zak: Everybody okay? Cece: With the exception of a Viking's armpit in my face, yes. Thank you, Caramba. Caramba: Need lots gah! Energy. Not hold on... for long! Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Beru! (Zak and Calabrass both gain the powers of Beru. Zak fires water blast down into the hole, allowing himself and his crew to be lift up and land safely back on the ground) More illusions. They didn't mention illusions when I read the story. Caramba: A collective one. The labyrinth is trying to trap us. Cece: Why isn't Caramba affected by the illusions? Zak: It's because he sees everything from his armor screen. We can't trust our eyes, but we can believe in Caramba's sensor. Caramba: Great plan, but zzzt! No more power. Going to minimum life support. Zak: What does that mean? Caramba: I've got 15 millipnetz before-- Zak: How long is a millipnetz? (Caramba turns off the hatch screen) Caramba! (The Cs all run to another area of the labyrinth) Hurry. Look for anything that glows green, then cross your fingers it's not a trap. (He looks at the corner and sees an army of skeletons) Oh! Crogar: So, do Crogar's eyes see what they see or not? Cece: I think this time, they do, Crogar. Skullivar would certainly post guards throughout the maze. Zak: We've got no time for this! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Dezer! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Dezer.) (Zak smashes Calabrass into the ground, causing the ground to crack and knocks the skeletons down) Crogar: Could have left one or two for Crogar. (Zak gasps when he sees another army of skeletons) Zak: Go! Hyaa! (He smashes into the maze wall and the rocks fall onto the skeletons. However, the "skeletons" phase through the rocks) Cece: Illusions! These skeletons are illusions! (Cece runs and stands in front of the "skeletons") Zak: Cece! No! (The "skeletons" disappear after touching Cece, revealing that they're illusions) Cece: An Atlantean's instincts never fails. Except for all the time that it have so far. I despises this maze! (A real skeleton appears and fires at Cece, but she leaps up and dodges the bullet) Aah! (She leaps onto the wall and fires her blaster at the skeleton, breaking him into pieces) Zak: Now that one is real. Cece: There will more of them soon. What do we do? (Everyone hears the sounds of thump) Zak: Shh! Listen! Come on, this way! (The Cs all follow the sound and see an army of skeletons mining the crystallites) We've found the mother lode of Skullivar's energy. (The Cs all hide from the skeletons' view) Crogar, we have to be fast, but quiet. I'll distract them, while you sneak in from the back. Err... hey! (Crogar smashes a nearby skeleton. He hands Zak a basket of red crystallites) Crogar: Hmm? What? You tell Crogar to put him on his back. Zak: I told you to... Oh, forget it. Your way worked. This is the stuff that fix Caramba. (picks up a red crystallite) Cece: No! Caramba specified only green crystallite. Zak: Or else what? Cece: I don't know. Zak: Neither do I. And I don't know how millipnetzes he has left. So, red, green, I don't care! Power is power! (inserts the red crystallite into Caramba's exoskeleton, causing it to turn on) Yes! Caramba, can you hear me? You okay? (Unbeknownst to Zak, Caramba's exoskeleton starts hallucinating) You okay? Okay? Okay? (Caramba laughs uncontrobally) Caramba: Zetroflons! That's not green crystallite! Ha-ha! Zak: Yeah, but you're alive, and with millipnetz to spare, right? Cece: His circuits are overheating! He is going into meltdown! (Zak tries to open the hatch of the exoskeleton) Caramba: No, it's too late! If you take it out now, I'll explode! (An alarm inside the exoskeleton goes off) Zak: Oh, what have I done? (The alarm causes the skeletons to surround the Cs and “three snakes” to come out) Oh! Caramba, are all these things real? Caramba: Do you mean the skeletons? Of course they're real! Zak: Cece, Crogar, just worry about the skeletons. (Cece and Crogar both start fighting the skeletons. Cece screams when the “snakes” are about to attack her, but they turn out to be illusions) Cece: How can you tell the real ones from the fakes? Crogar: Do like Crogar. Bash them all! Ragnarok! (While Cece and Crogar are busy fighting the skeletons, Zak tries to help Caramba) Zak: How do we stop you from overheating? Caramba: I detect green crystallites not far away. Take me there. I can reboot my cooling systalog. (points to a mine cart) (Zak and Caramba get themselves onto the mine cart and ride away inside the mine) Cece: Fall back! (Cece and Crogar run to hide in the maze. Meanwhile inside the maze, Caramba and Zak riding on the mine cart while searching for the green crystallite) Zak: How long before you overheat? Caramba: Five minutes. Zak: Is a minute a millipnetz? Caramba: No. A millipnetz is like an hour. What gave you that crazy idea? Zak: Skeletons! Real or not? Caramba: Not! (The “skeletons” blast their weapon at him and Zak) Trust me! You have to trust me! (Zak pulls out Calabrass and hits the “skeletons”, making the illusions disappear) Zak: They looked really real! Caranmba: Not to be a glopnotz, but if you'd trusted me on the Chaos, we wouldn't even be here! Close my eyes and let me drive! I see a way through. (Zak gasps when he sees a wall on the rail) Calabrass: Trust him! Close your eyes! (Zak closes his eyes. The mine cart destroys the wall illusion and Zak opens his eyes again) Zak: Okay, okay. I'm listening. Why would I do now? Caramba: Turn to the left. (Zak turns the mine cart left) Ouch! Be careful! Zak: Be specific. In human, not in alien. I feel wind, lots of wind. Holey moley! (Zak realizes that he and Caramba are about to fall down into a pit full of red crystallites. He rolls the mine cart off the rail, causing himself and Caramba to fall off) Caramba: Yeargh! (Zak and Caramba both look down at the hole) Zak: Wow! (Caramba sees that there's a bridge across the hole but it's covered by the illusion) Caramba: Zak, you've got to trust me. Close your eyes. I'll guide you. Zak: Are you crazy? I can't go in blind! Caramba: To quote my great captain, “We have no time for this”! Zak: Give me the Eye of-- Calabrass: Trust the space rat! Otherwise, ye'll waste my energy too. That's what this accursed labyrinth wants. Zak: Are you sure? It's not a glitch on your screen? (sighs, but he closes his eyes) Don't let me fall, Caramba. Caramba: Now, ten centimeters to the left. And one step forward. (Zak steps onto the invisible bridge) Go straight ahead. (While Zak and Caramba are both walking on the invisible bridge, Cece and Crogar are both fighting the skeletons) Cece: Two behind you! Crogar: Ah! Ah! One behind you! Cece: We are going to be swamped! Crogar: Good! This was too easy for Crogar! (Back in the mine, Zak and Caramba both almost get across the invisible bridge) Caramba: Four centimeters to the right. No, three. That's good. Good. Two steps forward. It's okay, Zak. You can stop. Zak: (opens his eyes) Are we alive? (turns around and sees that he and Caramba have walked past the invisible bridge) We're alive! Yeah! (high-fives Caramba) We made it! Caramba: I was a great driver back in Wahool. Oh, but this one time… (his exoskeleton shorts circuit again) Oh, never mind! I'll save it for another time! Run! (Zak and Caramba both run straight forward. Once they made it out of the underground mine, Caramba's exoskeleton shorts circuit again, causing it to fall down) Caramba: Aaah! Zak: Caramba! (Zak runs into a pile of red crystallites) Where did they keep the green crystallite? (sees something green) Oh. There's some green stuff under the pile! (He pulls out the green crystallite, but a loud snarl is heard. The minotaur comes out of his hiding place) These illusions are getting freakier and freakier! Caramba: This one's not an illusion! Calabrass: Scuttle my sloop! It's the real minotaur! (The minotaur roars at Zak. Meanwhile, Crogar and Cece have defeated several skeletons) Cece: Okay, that way! (Crogar and Cece both turn left) Crogar: Crogar not like labyrinth! (Back to Zak and Caramba, Zak is avoiding the minotaur's strike) Zak: Oo-argh! (The minotaur roars as it tries to attack Zak) Caramba: Oh, no! Zak! (The minotaur picks up Zak and throws him near Caramba) Zak: Gah! Aaah! (sees that he has dropped the green crystallite) No! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Dezer! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Dezer.) (The minotaur roars and it splits into three clones) Zak: Caramba, I really need your eyes now. Caramba: Trust me. I'll guide you. (the two minotaur illusions disappear when they touches Zak) Aha! The real minotaur is to your right! Attack! (Zak attacks the real minotaur) Zak: Hyaa! Aaah! (grabs the green crystallite) Caramba: Five seconds. Zetroflon! I'm exploding! Yeeargh! (Zak places the green crystallite into the hatch of Caramba's exoskeleton) I'm not exploding? I'm not exploding! Ha-ha-ha-ha! (The minotaur roars. Zak and Calabrass both detransform) Calabrass: Sorry, Zak, I'm all depleted. Zak: The minotaur! Caramba: It's an exoskeleton! There's a pilot inside it! Zak: Any chance that thing runs on a battery? Caramba: Er… There! Right between its nostrils! (Zak and the minotaur continue their fight until Zak pulls the exoskeleton's nostrils up. The exoskeleton opens to reveal a much smaller minotaur inside) Zak: That's the minotaur? (The real minotaur runs away in fear) Man, nothing about this place is real. Except for Skullivar's skeletons. Caramba: Zetroflon! Cece and Crogar! They're still out there! We need to help them! Zak: He's going to help them. (Zak points the minotaur's exoskeleton. Meanwhile, Cece and Crogar are still fighting the skeletons) Cece: I fear that our partnership has reached its end. Delighted to have known you, Crogar. (A thump is heard) Crogar: Crogar hear trouble. Trouble mean Zak. (The “minotaur” arrives and smashes the skeletons away. It walks to Cece and Crogar, and reveals itself to them that it's only an exoskeleton piloted by Zak and Caramba) Zak: For the record, this is much cooler than the minotaur story they teach back home. Cece: Nice work, Captain. But we still have to find our way out of this maze. Zak: Easy, your Highness. It's straight ahead. (Zak makes the exoskeleton smashes into the wall of the maze, breaking it and allows the Cs to find a way out of the maze easier. Meanwhile, Clovis is still sitting at the Chaos while still holding the large rope spool) Clovis: ♫ There's nothing so fun as sitting on a ship, with a rope in-- ♫ (The exoskeleton crashes through the wall, causing Clovis to gasp. The Cs all arrived at the Chaos) Cece: It should be a good long while your mircotaur finds a way out. Calabrass: And the bill-drafted Skullivar will be short of power for a good while. Zak: Well, we have enough crystallite for Caramba to keep working miracles for a million yarpnatz. Caramba: That's not a word. Zak: I'm having a Wahoolian moment. Don't ruin it. Cece: Where do we go now, Captain? Zak: I don't know. Let's let Caramba navigate for a little while. (The Seven Cs all get onto the Chaos and he walks away from the labyrinth) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts